Susanoo
Susanoo is a technique granted by the Eysundavar. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Eysundavar, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life. Overview For someone to develop Susanoo is extremely difficult, and requires mastery of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. When using Susanoo, the users body is strained due to the massive amount of energy consumption. Susanoo is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. Even though it envelopes the user, they can move around within Susanoo freely and use techniques from inside of it, as well as manifest parts of Susanoo — as the situation calls for it. Development Each Susanoo goes through several different forms, which the user can switch between at will or even leave in a state between forms. In its earliest form, users can only manifest some of Susanoo's skeleton. A smaller version of Susanoo's ribcage is generally produced first which, while providing a good defence, can still be fractured or even melted. An arm can also be formed, which is sometimes connected to this ribcage, and can then be used to interact with the surroundings. It is also possible to utilise one of Susanoo's weapons using said arm and change its size as needed. When forming, Susanoo manifests around the user like an aura. As users gain additional control, musculature and skin begins to appear atop of its bones, which progressively complete the full skeletal structure. It is only when Susanoo's growth is fully matured and thus, the user is completely surrounded, are the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form finally eliminated. However, it should be noted that Susanoo can also appear behind the user, instead of just surrounding them. The user can also change the size of it to fit the current situation. Eventually, Susanoo develops into a "complete" warrior-like form, where its skin, armour and final arsenal of weapons are manifested in their entirety. At this stage, it can anchor the user to the ground, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through Susanoo's various layers. 1. Ribcage Form - This form only brings forth a miniature version of the ribcage of Susanoo, and can be cracked or broken easily. 2. Skeletal Form - This summons forth the entire upper skeletal structure of Susanoo, which can be about 20-40 feet tall. The skeletal Susanoo has two arms, but upon gaining mastery, develops four arms, and upon further mastery, two sides. 3. Complete form - This brings forth the entirety of Susanoo, including armor and weapons. This Susanoo has two sides, a total of eight arms, as well as demonic armor and its final set of weapons. Galator's Version Galator's Susanoo has been noted to be his ultimate technique. It is black in color, and has a very demonic appearence. In its Skeletal Form, his Susanoo looks like the skeleton of a demon, including horns and sharpened teeth, as well as elongated canines. This Susanoo also has four arms, each with a small spike protruding from each elbow. This skeletal form is typically around 30-40 feet tall. In addition, Galator's Susanoo Skeletal Form, upon starting to advance to its Complete Form, grows another Sketetal Susanoo, and the two Susanoos are conjoined at the spine with four arms each, giving this Susanoo a total of eight arms. Upon beginning to develop to its Complete Form, it grows muscles over its bones. Upon entering the Complete Form, it gains a demonic armor that covers it completely, showing only its eyes. Also, in Complete Form, Susanoo will develop his final set of weapons. On his front half, the Complete Susanoo wields four weapons. In its top left hand, it wields a Kagutsuchi Blade, which is composed completely of the black flames of Amaterasu and will incinerate whatever it touches. In its bottom left hand, it wields the Yata Mirror, a shield with all elements forged into it, making it able to withstand and absorb all attacks. In its top right hand, it wields the Elemental Palm Fan, which is a japanese feathered fan that can conjure forth all five elements. Due to it being wielded by the Susanoo, the amount of the element that can be conjured has been drastically increased. In its bottom right hand, the Susanoo wields the Totsuka Blade, which is a sword that is stored inside of a bottle of sake. The blade is actually made of the sake inside of the bottle. Anything pierced by the blade will be liquified and sucked into the bottle, becoming trapped in an endless world of drunken genjutsu. In its back half, the Complete Susanoo only wields one weapon. In its bottom two hands, it wields a two-handed demonic scythe, whose abilities are unknown. Its top two hands are left open so that it can perform Enton: Magatama and Enton: Yasaka Magatama. Galator ribcage susanoo.jpg|Galator's Ribcage Susanoo Susanoo 2.png|Galator's Skeletal Susanoo Galator complete susanoo.jpg|Galator's Complete Susanoo using Enton: Magatama from the back side Shadow's Version Having awakened the Susanoo only recently, Shadow is only able to summon up to the two-armed skeletal structure of the Susanoo. His Susanoo is white in color, and looks much more human than Galators. It also has a bow equipped to it. Nazu's Version Nazu is able to use Susanoo up to the Complete Version. His Susanoo is red in color, and looks a little bit like it is made out of fire instead of energy. Category:Techniques